The High-Octane Hero
by card game deeler
Summary: A relic from the past and it's driver are reawakened long after the horrors of a dreaded contest are forgotten. This is her story.
1. Purgatory

"So, what did you want to bring to my attention Alex?" The Director of the South Las Angles Hospital spoke half uninterested in what his subordinate had got his attention for. His day had bee very much one thing after another with a recent villain attack in the middle of the San Francisco harbor several hours ago causing the West end General to get multiple injured patients sent to their faculties. The ground-breaking breakout of Quirks has somewhat made life more difficult in a way for general hospitals because they were often over running because of the metropolis surprisingly high crime streak. He would rather focus on the ones that need direct attention rather than some intern's discovery.

"It's one of our longest standing patient sir, you see I was reading the will left by some unknown benefactor." He began to explain himself only for him to get a finger to his face.

"I am aware of the Octogenarian that is brain dead in the old wing." The Director spoke still rather content in not being where he was being dragged to.

"Well the will of the unknown benefactor left a massive amount of many to funding the patient's equipment." He began to look at the books that we're medical records for the patient showing her health detartrate. "We can probably use this as a financial boon by just pulling her."

The director looked at the man as anger filled his eyes. "Alex as much as this general is failing I will not be preforming malpractice on someone in our care."

"No one even sees her anymore" Alex began to rebuttal "As our guest records have shown, no one has visited her in nearly forty-six years. she's just taking up space. do you even know her name?" The Director shook his head.

"Even if the woman is taking up space in our clinic we cannot just kill someone that had left us his last will and testament." He may not have been around when he heard the story from the old staff about the woman and the creepy old man that would stop almost weekly to see her. Someone once believed the creepy old man to be her father, but no one truly knows. His last visit he vowed to do right by her and never returned dying after his car was shot up in a supposed turf war that resulted in many gangs before the rediscovery of quirks to disappear off the face of the earth. His will however was delivered days later with a massive sum of money in a trustee account and an amount that would be given to keep her on the machine. The last few words though still rung deep in his head though as he read the will. "Should her death be an unnatural cause may she be bound to her Buggy to right the wrongs of her family's sins." It was overly biblical and somewhat concerning since no one knew what this exactly entailed.

He looked back at the surgeon. "No is no and if do what you are suggesting what will it due to the public." He grumbled annoyed as he walked off.

Alex glared at the fool that was leading the West End General into the ground. ("if his reputation is all he cares about then I'll do what he won't.") he concluded as he moved through the multiple hallways to reach the old wing of the hospital. It was one the oldest sections in the area holding less than 30 rooms per floor and many of them could not accommodate for all quirks they may encounter in a day. It was over do for re evaluation another item on the director's long list of faulty objectives. He approached the only active intensive care room in this wing. Many were moved after Pro-heroes became a thing but due to her age she was impossible to move with out a copious amount of extended work. His eyes laid themselves on the doors name tag.

Sparks was the only word written on it. Many have concluded it was the patient's last name, but many knew of the individual's condition as well. He entered looking through the observation wing at and elderly woman with surprisingly long hair from only getting it cut once a year. Traces of her original Strawberry Blonde hair. He walked up to the silent body and looked over the tranquil entity in front of him. It seemed she could tell that her end was near as tears were rolling down her eyes.

Alex grinned as he withdrew a syringe loaded with a lethal does of one of her medicines. He grinned as he plunged it into her arm as he watched the heart monitor slowly begin to flat line. The room seem to darken as he shut off the devices that where once used to help her breath and feed. The darkness was unnatural as the normally hot ground floor of this wing cooled off tremendously. He looked outside of the window of her room to see that a mass of swirling black clouds had converged above the hospital as purple flashes of lightning continuously seemed to be at war with something in the sky it resulted in a blueish light to begin spiraling around the center of the strange phenomenon as it slowly began to form a tubed like funnel around a darker blue sphere located at the center of the cyclone before it entered the strange phenomenon. The tube slowly began to snake across the sky still flashing the unusual lighting in the tube as if keeping it in place. It eventually made its way toward the Pacific Ocean and disappear over the horizon.

Alex watched the entire event dumbfounded as light had returned to the room and it slowly began to warm up again. "What the hell was that?" was all he could ask as he turned to see the director glaring at him from the door.

"That is why we do not take life into our own hands. You are fired and will be standing trial." He began to try and run "Don't even try it, the police are on their way to arrest you."

 _ **PAIN**_

It was all her super natural body felt as it was flung haphazardly throughout the demonic vortex that her soul was captured in. She could feel it doing something to her other than surge with dreadful amounts of agony. She felt her skin rejuvenating from its wrinkly form as well as her once long hair begin to reenter her scalp color was returning to it, but she could not fully feel it. Eventually it stopped, and all went silent as she felt herself get flung from the supernatural vortex and go fading quickly through two red domes only to land in a very dark room with only part of the floor holding a small amount of cushioning as well as it's back. She looked left and right still unable to see. It did not take long for her to realize what had happened as one of her hands felt a leather wheel that stuck to a dashboard. She sighed annoyed as she sat up right in the seat and felt around the base of the wheel "Son of a bitch." She muttered to herself angered at her current situation.

 _ **Unforeseen Simulation Joint**_

It had been nearly a week since a raid of villains had attacked this faculty building it leaving parts of it in near need of far more serious repair than what would usually be needed. This was an expected result from the moment they hired All-Might a retiring superhero who was giving it up professionally to train the next generation of heroes. As a result, the students of class 1-A had to work beyond what was expected of them to takeout multiple low-level flunkies that were just intended to subdue other members and hold them hostage.

The Down pour section of the faculty had not yet been fully assessed meaning the sprinklers and wind turbines had to be shut off to access the damage. Two inspectors traveled through the area looking over some of the buildings. Currently they were about to investigate a parking garage that had held multiple crushed vehicles more than likely from the scuffle. They looked as though they did not need to worry much about structural integrity problems it seemed the heavy hitters of both sides did not get stuck here.

One of the inspectors stopped as his quirk, x-ray noticed that one of the pillars needed replacing. In the corner of his eye he noticed a dark blue truck trailer that looked surprisingly out of place most noticeably because the inside was lined with a layer of lead as well as being completely covered with heavy plates of sheet metal on the outside of the trailer. "Hey when did we get this?" He yelled out getting the co-worker's attention.

"How should I know?" He yelled back not getting near it since he was accessing a totaled car he spray-paints a red x on it before seeing the truck trailer. "When did we get this?" He asked himself as he looked at its poor condition.

"It's got me on edge." The first one spoke looking at it. "Damn thing is lined with lead can't see what's in it." He looked at the side noticing the faded artwork on the side of it.

"Calypso Industries." Was written on its side. The C however had two dashes at the top and bottom complete with a red oval in the middle making the logo look like a giant eye. The two looked at each other before the began to try and break open the back of the trailer. It looked as though it did have a heavy metal padlock on it, but it was snapped open with strange red inscriptions slowly fading on it. The two looked at the door as they slowly opened it.

Inside was a green Meyers Manx Dune buggy that could only be described as armed for the apocalypse. Its front was reinforced with a ram bar that had three heavy spikes on the under carriage. Twin fifty caliber heavy machineguns that looked as though they were belt fed sat right beside the head lights though they seem to aim at an inward angle. Trying to make a center for the vehicle. The tires where build for multi terrain function with a heavy focus on continual durability. The only other thing of notice on this vehicle was the compartment in which a passenger and a driver had two very thick metal plates that cover the entry points to the vehicle as well as a windshield that could only ascertain to be some form of bulletproof acrylic.

"What the hell is that thing?" was all one of them could mutter before the engine of the machine roared to life. It's head lights flashed on as it began to quickly accelerate nearly hitting the two who had to jump out of the way. The living vehicle took a sharp right as it trove out of the garage at high speeds. It's engine echoing in the distance.

 _ **The buggy's cabin.**_

"When I see that no good." The girl muttered angrily driving through the storm ruined streets looking for an exit. She eventually looked up to see that she was in literal tent city. "Where the hell am I." She passed by a sign with a language she did not know. She could tell however that it looked to be from the Asian continents. Navigating the rubble ridden streets was an easy chore for the vehicle given its original off road in tent. The edge of the tent was getting closer. She did not see an exit however, so she looked on the panel she saw an old led heads up display that was just locked on S she swapped it over to a red missile. Like clock work She felt the suspension lose stored tension and a red missile emerged from a hidden compartment on the driver's side exit. She looked at where her body was angled and then pushed a button on the side of her steering wheel. The missile flew before it blew a massive hole in the concrete. Her new ride slipped through to see that she was now in a much larger tent and now several other looking Hollywood-esc stages. Off in the distance she noticed a flight of stairs that most likely lead to an exit. She floored the gas pedal and drove directly toward it seeing several people there who seemed to be looking at her joy ride as it began to head right at them.

 _ **Ting**_

She shook her head as she saw her hood flash again with some of its paint being chipped. "Great now they are firing at me." She yelled from inside her cabin. She looked to her side and saw an all too familiar switch that said nitro on it. She grinned while flipping the safety trigger then pounded a blue button on the steering wheel. She was forced back into her seat as the Buggy gained a heavy amount of acceleration. Bullets kept hitting the front, but it was doing negligible damage to it. She felt it kick up against the stairs she could feel an oncoming strike was about to happen. What she didn't predict was that the thing that would grab her was a gigantic purple hand that lifted her 70 feet into the air.

"Well what do we have here?" The voice boomed as the figure's purple eye investigated the windshield of the buggy. She promptly began to slam her ride into reverse to cause road burn on the assaulter only for it not to work. She could tell the colossal woman was smiling and it just made her madder. She looked at her inventory and saw something that would work. She moved the light to a fire symbol and watched as the front of her car opened to reveal an orange canister with a fire warning marked on it. The Giantess' Eyebrow raised curious at the small canister as it got launched directly upward landing into the ceiling of the dome dropping a chunk on it big enough for the grip to lessen. She braced for the impact only for her new toy got kicked by a gigantic foot throwing her all the way into the fountain she passed. Her buggy was upside down. She was dazed and very much confused at what she had witnesses. "When in the hell does person get that big?" She paused to recall some of the crazy thing's she had encountered. "What has my dad been up to?" came more into her mind.

"Attention reckless driver." A male energetic voice spoke up it seemed be close by. A thud could be heard suggesting a heavy landing. "Come out with your hands up." She looked at the cabin trying to wrap her head around her situation. "Surrendering is an easier and cheaper solution than just having us fight."

She sighed and looked at the side of her turned over Buggy trying to restart the engine that was probably filled with water now since it seemed like it did not wish to start. Defeated she went to open the passenger side door after scoping what she saw. It was a very tall man that could only be described a being jacked on steroids to give the illusion of a comic book hero. She was annoyed enough to look down at the side of the seat to find an old Tec-9 sub machine gun. She grabbed it and exited the vehicle cautiously looking at the overly joyful man looking at her to some amount of curiosity and probably unaware of her ace behind her back.

The smiling man approached arms wide as he approached. "See that was no problem, right?" She points the gun at him causing him to freeze. "Oh." was all that exited his mouth."

"Alright you freak, where the hell am I?" She demanded looking at the area around them.

"U.A. Academy." The man responded watching the gun carefully. He saw her tilt her head showing her question was not answered "Musutafu, Japan."

She looked at him confused. She kept the gun drawn until several other began approaching. She held the gun sideways still looking down it's sight as the other figures including a now smaller version of the giant woman that threw her into the fountain moments ago. "Alright, that's that out of the way." She looked at the now eyeing crowd all of which seem more curious than anything.

"If I may ask one now?" The smiling man asked looking at her. "What is your quirk? I don't believe I've seen anything like it."

"My Quirk is called trigger happy." She responded still watching the group closely. "Now shut up before I…"

"If I may interject." Her eyes turned toward what looked like a rat dog mutant of some sort. "The quirk you claim to have does not match your outward appearance." He looked calmly at her though he was clearly looking for something most likely an opening, her grip tightened as a response.

"What are you even Tal…" She stops talking noticing the blue streak that her gun had in its reflection. She dropped the gun and turned toward the fountain and began to look at her reflection.

What looked back at her could was a shock to her having sat brain dead for all that time. A teenager in a cropped Tank top a sports bra hanging underneath. Her arms where covered in Fishnets gloves of sorts. Her lower half consisted of duke shorts and a large black belt holding it in place. She looked down at her shoes to see a pair of athletic sneakers. She then drew attention to her face her hair now cut short and a familiar trucker hat she tended to wear off to her side. The other thing she noticed at closer inspection was she was apparently a shade of opaque blue.

She started to give a very defeated chuckle as she continued to look at her reflection "You know, I don't know what's worse." She spoke up catching everyone's attention as tears came down her face. "Being stuck in hell or purgatory."

"Purgatory?" the mutant thing spoke up listening. He stops himself before looking at the individual. "Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself." He bowed politely as he continued. "Please call me Nezu. And yes, I am a Mouse, dog, human hybrid." He continued as he looked at her.

She wiped her tears in sorrow as she looked at him. "Krista." She responded simply before speaking up again. "Krista Sparks."

Nezu nodded as he looked her over curiously. "I see, I believe it maybe best to tell me what you recall."

Krista looked at him. She blew some of her hair out of her face as she got up and moved toward the Dune-buggy. She was not sure how to answer this one. "What do you know of the LA disaster of two-thousand-and-five?" She asked.

The heroes present looked at each other as the school's principle looked at the Krista rather curious about it. "It was a pretty massive tragedy if I recall. So much loss in human life." He seemed to be verse in it on a public level.

"Then the tragedy of December twenty-fifth, two-thousand and six?" Krista asked. Nezu nodded much to her lack of shock. "Truth was I was partially responsible for a lot of the deaths because of daddy's stupid contest."

"Contest?" Nezu seemed confused as he watched the blue teenager climb into the side of her dune buggy to pull out a sheet of paper. She returned seconds later holding a sheet of grayscale printed paper of an old email.

Will You Drive?

Congratulations contestant You have been selected to join this years Twisted Metal Tournament. A high-octane demolition derby that will push your metal and your sanity to its brink. All for the grand prize of whatever your heart desires. Our sincerest wish of luck in this endeavored. Good luck driver, you will need it.

Calypso

The creature pulled his face up to look at the teenager more interested in her. "So, you entered a contest that was a result of the nightmare?" he asked having read it. He looked at the buggy more curious as he thought on it.

"I don't know any more." She responded her hands massaging her temples. "I couldn't have the second time I entered I wished for the accident that killed me and nearly my father to have never happened." Her mind was flustered as Nezu looked at the printed email more closely.

"There maybe more to it." He spoke up handing the sheet and pointed to the email address. "It is said that the email was sent to a William Sparks." She froze and looked at it again. And if I were to guess." He paused as he climbed into the crash buggy and dug through it's glove compartment. "As I thought. He responded as he pulled his head up showing a letter written to her."

Krista looked at the letter before opening it. She immediately could tell who it was. From the way it was written.

Krista,

If you are reading this then it means my wish did not come true. I doubt you ever wanted to see me again after the hell I have caused this world that you were born into. Should this be the case I'll have to explain what I had to do. I gave up the title of host of Twisted Metal exchanging life's (and debts by extension) to a man named Charlie Kane after. The next year I used your Dune buggy you had named Grasshopper to make a two-sided wish. Your death to natural causes at the end of a long life (even if it meant you being locked to that hospital bed.) Since you are reading this it means the second thing had happened Charlie had violated the promise and you are now bound to your Buggy till the end of days (or until it's destroyed.) I beseech you since you have an actual second chance at life. Don't follow my mistakes try to live as much as a ghost can. Don't suffer except for this final mistake to make things right. Don't do it for me, for your mother.

Cal…. William Sparks.

Krista looked at the letter before looking at her smg that was lying on the ground. Her father's curse that had ended their family's lineage had disappeared. All that was left was her and a green buggy that had no purpose. She was still tearing up from the ting as she sat at the fountain looking at the Dune buggy that the Size changer had reflipped over as she read it. She approached the backside of her technical home and checked its engine for drainage before turning back to them. "I… I'm sorry." She spoke up looking at the group.

"It's alright now." the smiling individual yelled with surprising brim of confidence. "Why? Cause you are alive." He paused a little realizing he was technically talking to a ghost. "Mostly."

She looked at her rig seeing as it was mostly undamaged side from a nasty dent in its side. The muscle-bound man looked at her curiously seeing the kind of stuntman ship she presented today as she tried to escape. "Perhaps if I can suggest maybe you should try to enroll here We never see vehicular experts around here might be a new change of pace."

She shook her head. "I need time to think." She got into the war buggy as it seems to startup very quickly. "I don't think I'm cut out for what ever the hell requires spandex as work uniforms." She remarked. She quickly turned to see the mouse thing sitting in her passenger seat. "Can I help you?" She asked looking at him where was just sitting looking forward at the rig's inside compartments.

"Since you where making your way to the entrance of the academy I was hoping to catch a ride if you don't mind." She looked at the overly optimistic rodent man thing and just nodded. "Much appreciated students maybe just getting out perhaps it will change your mind."

Krista rolled her eyes as she grabbed a stick of bubble gum from the glove box. "Doubt it. She began chewing as she floored it tearing the terrain under her as she exited the facility.


	2. Not a Hero

The trip had been quiet as the dune buggy drove across the surprisingly massive campus. Despite some of the very bumpy road, Krista's rig was surprisingly stable. She glanced over at the hybrid freak creature sitting calmly enjoying the scenic route. The Silence was annoying her, and the radio was pretty much quiet because of the kick it from the size changing hero that had been there.

"This is a very stable ride." Nezu finally spoke up. "Is that just your mastery of driving?" He began to ponder trying to small talk Krista.

She shook her head "No." A very blunt response. " It's probably the military grade shocks installed to the chassis. Specialized for off-road combat."

The headmaster tilted his head sideways curious at how she could tell. "Where did he find those?"

Krista shrugged "Probably nipped them off of that lunatic that entered the contest in that hummer."

"Another contestant?" Nezu confirmed quizzically as Krista returned to silent. "How many entered this tournament?" Krista shrugged in response concerning him.

He sat there startled at her sudden response. Not knowing how many contenders where within this contest. It did not take much of a glance to realize these machines were built for a demolition derby of a very hazardous nature. "How many lives do you think were lost?" he asked grimly.

Krista shrugged again. Nezu glanced almost void of expression looking at the ghost driver. The last thing he expected was for her to not know. "How many did you kill?"

She winced hearing that question. "Oh, that one's a hard one." Nezu sat confused looking at her "Let's just keep it at this: legally, I probably have the death penalty in every country." Nezu was blank as they passed the halfway point. The two stayed quiet yet again.

"So, did you ever think over that proposal?" Nezu spoke up again as the main building came closer.

Krista clicked her tongue in annoyance "I told you, I'm not a damn hero." She snapped angrily as she hit the gas finally speeding up.

"Ms. Sparks I implore you to reconsider." Nezu pleaded as he heard the engine shift into a higher gear.

"No, I'm not interested you damn freak. Now knock it off before I kick yo- OHH SHIT!" Krista had kept her eyes toward Nezu so much that she turned her head only to see a stream of students forming a steady stream exiting the building. Her reaction time shocked Nezu seeing her quickly swapping over to the hydraulic pumps. Gravity quickly felt heavier on the members as a heavy release of air pressure sounded like a pistole underneath the two hurtling the buggy into the air, rotating to match the student flow before crashing down on the other side of the stream of people all the students frozen in place watching the two carefully.

"Well" Nezu spoke up finally "That was impressive. Any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"Just get out." She grumbled clearly annoyed.

"But I never heard your response." He began reply as his door opened. Krista's hand pushing him out.

"Ma'am!" He yelled again as the tires started to spin before the buggy took off without even stopping. "She could at least hear me out." He muttered disappointed

Krista made it to the road pulling a sharp right as she entered traffic. She needed time to breathe as she sat back at the traffic light trying to wrap her head around this new world. "None of this makes sense." She muttered watching the road. "Why did I get called back to this damn buggy. I know I reversed everything that happened to me." She recalled the events of the day that she wished that the accident that killed her mother never happened. It resulted in her going braindead with her father, but she never wore these clothes in that timeline. Yet she recalled fighting to make that wish in the contest. She slowly tried to collect herself when a rattling came from her engine in the back.

She sighed as the light turned green and she turned over to a parking lot to examine the engine. Surprisingly the only thing that caught everyone's attention was her ride. She moved to the back of Grasshopper to look at the exposed engine. At a basic glance it looked like it was still operational. She leaned in the engine was burning hot, though as a ghost it didn't really affect her as she just worked examining the rig ignoring the need to cool the engine down.

based on her examination she wagered that one of the pistons became jammed after suffering from the kick and the hard suspension jump that she had done moments ago. She groaned in annoyance moving to the main compartment to grab hold of the emergency toolbox.

Picking up the hammer she began to whack at the side of her machine continuously before grabbing a wrench to loosen a few bolts. The engine may not be as efficient now, but it should last her until she finds a local scrap yard to perform more in-depth repairs compared to this botched jury-rig one.

"Hey!" a very angered voice stemmed from behind her.

She sighed again in slight annoyance. "I'm busy."

"Your worthless ride nearly flattened me!" The voice still held the same angered tone to its voice as it continued. Krista began to simply ignore it as she continued her repairs. "You think your too good for me now?" It demanded an answer.

Krista put the wrench back into the tool box and turned to face the individual, a teenager around her age possibly older with spiked bleached brown hair. His face was crunched up in rage. "Great a big guy with a short man's complex." She muttered before seeing the uniform. "Training to be a loon in spandex?" recognizing it from the academy she had quickly left.

"Go to hell, you bi-" He began to yell before he got cut off by Krista.

"Look. You can get mad at me all you want, I ain't looking for a fight that you'd easily loose." She responded before grabbing the toolbox and moving to the cabin of the buggy.

The student got even angrier glaring at her. He reared his fist back ready to punch Krista. The fist as well as the sudden explosion surrounded the car and the area leaving a blue mist in the air as the smoke cleared. He grinned seeing the that Krista was all talk and no fight looking at the area. "I was going easy and you couldn't take it." He started to gloat in his own amusement about the match.

"Man, you got to be dumber than the two hicks in Hammerhead." Her voice echoed as she slowly rematerialized in front of him. The boy stood in shock as most her body returned. "Did the color not give it away? In case you hadn't noticed; I'm a goddamn ghost." She spoke up angrily opening the door to her buggy whacking him with it as it opened. He pulled back a little seeing a heavy revolver to his face when his eyes opened. "Now I'll say this so that a half-wit with bomb fists can understand. Piss off." She entered the buggy before restarting the engine and pulling a heavy U-turn before sirens in the area could sound.

She looked down at the magnum as she drove away. She wasn't aware of it at the time, but the magnum revolver was unloaded at the time she aimed it. Granted the student couldn't do extended harm, it still stung being deformed like that. Her mind went back to the road after a short while. Mindlessly swerving in between traffic areas and breaking several rules of the road when it benefitted her. Her car was unregistered anyway she doubt they could mark her for anything currently. She just wanted to find a scrap yard at the moment to bunker up in and decide what she would do next.

Her mind shifting through ideas of where she could go or hide away waiting for this buggy to rot away and spare her from this continual living. She looked up across the buggy's dash noticing through the windshield that a heavy car press was laying out of use. An idea came to end this family's blood curse once and for all by eliminating the phylactery she was attached to. She stepped out of the buggy approaching the lumbering crusher as her mind wandered much like her father decades before her. The idea seemed like a good plan. Her entire bloodline, a blight upon this earth can just fade as an uneasy memory meant to be forgotten. She could be at peace no matter if she ended up broiling in hell or where ever the afterlife takes her. She turned looking at the slightly dented buggy grinning a little looking at the dented side.

"You had a good run Grasshopper, but our story is done." She slammed the hood a few times recalling when she first stole the buggy from some people in Diablo Pass. The countless hours trying to jury rig the firearms and add on to a heavily improved engine. "Time for us to scrap this life and move on."

She froze in place looking at the side some more She saw the dented door that had a clogged missile that could erupt the entire car causing lots of damage to the nearby dregs. She sighed "Let this be the one good redeeming deed I do before calling it quits." Moving to the driver side and powering up the engine to move it into a small shed close by. She tapped power to Grasshopper To start disassembling the door to fix its damage.

Hours must have passed as she sat there mindlessly buffering out the dents and damage caused to the door. A simple process consciously amplified by the knowledge that there was a hotwire in the door connected to a pre-armed fire missile. She slowly pulled one of the priming wires out of its compartment noticing the primed missile waiting for the launch command. She must have been lucky that the missile did not go off during her encounter because the blast could have destroyed the car because it was already inside the armor. She had to be cautious or it could go off prematurely. She wiped her forehead to regain focus before looking to see the sky had turned orange from how long she had been working.

"Hello? Is someone here?" a meek voice peeked from around the counter shocking her. The priming wire touched the ground all that was needed for the Missile to fire. The smoke from it flooded the garage flying out of the area into a pile of wrecked machinery and old vehicles. The blast shaking the area as the pile of rusted junk tumbled down causing a few car alarms to go off.

"SHIT!" She yelled turning into the Grasshopper and pulling out the Fire extinguisher running to quell the fire hoping not to attract attention to her hiding location.

There was a slight shriek from the nearby area Krista noticed a teenager roughly her age possibly around the same age when she first died maybe older running toward the fire looking for something to douse the flames. He noticed Krista and ran toward her She ignored him as she tried to stop the single burning car before it spreads to the rest of the wreckage.

"I'm sorry." The kid kept repeating over and over red in the cheeks as she focused on stopping her mess. "I didn't know you were here or being on guard."

Krista rolled her eyes before getting a better look at him. He was shorter than her roughly by three or four inches. Green hair in messy spikes covered the top of his head. He was bowing now and couldn't get a decent look at his face. She let out her frustration through a tired grunt. "Whatever." Muttering to herself as she slowly moved back to her vessel. He seemed to follow her as she started to tune the radio to police frequencies. "Looks like it hasn't been reported yet." Relief came from her voice as she went back to reinstalling the panel.

"Isn't this the buggy from earlier?" The kid asked looking it over seemingly taking it in.

"Oh, so you got to that school with the weirdos as well." Krista grumbled putting her tools back in place before checking the engine again.

"I wouldn't say they are weird." He spoke up again looking at her curiously observing the opaque appearance she had.

"Uh-Huh." An unexpected response. It was not hard to tell she wasn't really listening to him. "Looks like there's nothing wrong." She concluded moving past him.

"Are you even listening?" The student asked seeing her checking the door she had been toying with.

"Latching to every word." A sarcastic rebuttal no doubt.

"What are you working on exactly?"

"My Coffin." Her response made him back away in shock. Krista lifted her head looking to him. "You're a hero, right?"

"In training, it's why I'm heading to that school." He began to explain the details would have gone longer before a strange remote control with two buttons latched to its front was thrown to him catching it off guard.

"Good then your first heroic act will be to crush my rig" Krista declared as she slowly made her way to Grasshopper's driver side door.

The student froze in place in complete shock. "Wa- What?" He followed her trying to understand her.

Krista rolled her eyes as she turned to him again. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" She questioned him slightly agitated. "I. Want. You. To. Break. My. Car." She spoke slowly wondering if he could understand such a simple request.

"But why?" His response agitated her more so.

"Because I want to move on, and the damn thing won't let me." A blunt rebuttal she imagined. It seemed to be lost on the boy, however. She sighed slumping to the bumper of Grasshopper before falling to the ground. "If I'm correct, I have been alive for eighty-five years by now, most of that was in a coma. But that was this version of me."

"The other you's?" He asked meekly as he got ready to hold his ground.

She leaned back thinking on her answer. "I died once in a car crash when I was fifteen. Asleep in the back when dad full speed rammed the side of a Las Vegas hotel." She thought on it some more. "The other time I was used as a tactic to kill my father as a robot. This most recent death was brain dead." The kid had turned two shades of pale in horror at her answers. "My soul is linked to this Buggy, if I want to move to, well, whatever is after this crazy crap." Her thumb jabs toward her dune buggy. "Grasshopper needs to die."

"Your asking me to kill?" He froze in complete shock.

"You'd be a hero to me though." A simplistic rebuttal though it was obvious that it was not going to work.

"I-, I- I cannot do that." He stammered trying to formulate an excuse at what he had learned.

Grasshopper's radio suddenly started to become full of static. Catching the two-off guard. The student looked at Krista thinking she did it only to see her face just as confused.

"So," A low intimidating voice crept through the static. "The Daughter of Calypso finally awakens."


	3. The Contest Returns

Krista froze in place glaring at the radio inside Grasshopper. Not many knew of her heritage making this individual well informed of her father's history. She cautiously approached the radio before pulling the communicator on it close to her mouth. "Okay, so you know me. But I don't know you." She muttered into the thing still watching the green hair twerp that had decided to investigate her repairs, possibly sent by the mutant ferret of the school.

The voice chuckled slowly crackling in and out of stability. "Oh, I know everything about you and your pathetic wretch of a father." The voice stayed quiet for a second as if waiting for a response. Only to receive silence from Krista's side. "If it hurts to know anything about him it was the way he groveled to my feet after winning his own contest to plead for your life to be lived in peace void of his actions. It was cathartic to the o-"

"Cut the bullshit and get to the main event; I got a car compactor with my name on it." Krista angrily responded after waiting several points into the pointless banter.

"How rude, very well then." The voice while compliant had a hardy tinge of anger. "Your father may have wished for your rebirth but two years after his fleeting attempt several of his old enemies decided to re-enter. I'm sure you are familiar with the Roberts Siblings?"

"Roberts siblings?" The kid finally spoke up meekly catching Krista's attention almost as if she forgot he was even there.

"Ugh, the super-cop duo that drove around in the modified cruiser." She spoke up before looking to the kid. "They have a long history of getting screwed over by my dad."

"Good so your memory is still intact after all that time in a coma." The voice seemed to be malicious. "Let's just say after the smarter of the two perished at the hands of one of there wishes he vowed revenge on him. He no longer held power, so he did the next best thing."

"Tried to revoke his wish." Krista muttered in annoyance "What's this got to do with me being bound to the damn buggy then?"

"As a monster of my word I thought it was only fair to see who holds the stronger will." The voice crackled and breathed in a little before continuing. "So, all of it hinges on one final Twisted Metal Tournament." The kid looked toward the phantom ins confusion before seeing the girl looked annoyed readjusting her trucker hat as she started to not even care at that point.

"The stakes?" She grumbled

"Simple, You Daughter of Calypso will be taking on the sins of your father. Every monster, horror, and betrayal he has ever caused to anyone. Your reward, freedom from the family curse. Should you fail, eternal damnation next to your pitiful father and mother."

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" She verbal venom seethed from her teeth as she yelled.

"your first test is nothing but a warmup from your first tournament." The voice started to howl with laughter as the kid took several steps away in shock. "Good luck, Ms. Sparks" At that point Krista grabbed a wrench and smashed the radio into her dashboard breaking it into a flurry of colors. Breathing heavily as she took a step back placing her back against Grasshopper before falling to the ground in a near defeated slump. Her legs curled a little to hide her face.

The kid could not make out much from her sobbing outside of "My life" as he approached.

"Um, what was all of that about?" He asked not even sure if the ghost teen would respond.

"She poked her head up to see his face for the first time, the best way she could describe it as was nark. Solid freckles on his cheeks and looked rather headstrong look in the same kind of cliché you'd see from a teenager comic book. Despite that she could tell he seemed genuinely concerned about this more than trying to convince her to take pointless classes.

"Even in purgatory I can't escape his stupid game." She muttered

He seemed puzzled by her response, so he moved to sit across from her leaning up against the tool bench. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

Krista was hesitant but he looked like he wouldn't think she was crazy. She let out a sigh as she started to speak. "It started with my father after the death of my aunt." She went on for a decent hour telling her life story from the death of her mother, her death in her father's suicide attempt, becoming a end game for the L.A.P.D. and the eventual resurrection to wish for a chance to start again only to wish for the accident to have never happened resulting in this current situation. He seemed slightly shaken hearing the continual tragedy but seemed to understand why she was teetering the line of committing a lich's suicide.

"I can't believe something like that could have happened." He spoke up in surprise "Many heroes would have noticed something like that."

"I'm over eighty years old, heroes in my day and age were just cheap books you'd give to kids for good behavior." He nodded in acknowledgement at the change in times. "Look, kid."

"It's Izuku Midoriya" He finally spoke up.

"Okay Izuku." She corrected herself causing him to look somewhat shocked.

"It's customary to use the last name in Japan." He spoke up again causing Krista to roll her eyes.

"Alright, Alright Midoriya." She corrected herself again. His face looked like he wanted to correct something again. "What?"

"Guh, n-n-nothing; small steps." He stammered seemingly flushed

"You don't talk to a lot of people do you." Krista looked at him somewhat disappointed that this kid trying to do the right thing seemed to be lacking in charisma.

"N-n-no, not really." He seemed to be a little conscious on that end. Krista giggled a little at this revelation before standing up.

"it's getting late." She spoke up slowly moving to see storm clouds starting to take the sky. "What about I give you a ride to where you need, I'll take care of this later."

"Will you still be around?" He asked concerned still knowing she had admitted suiciding thoughts over the course of their talk. She shrugged in response meaning it was not exactly a no, but it was far from a yes. "I'd like to learn more about your car."

Krista eyed the damage on Grasshopper quick. "That giant heroin did some decent damage to the engine block. Not exactly in poor shape but I'm going to give the old girl a proper send off. It's be a while to find suitable parts."

Midoriya smiled at her in relief. "Good, then I still have time to convince you to change that thought."

The two stepped into the buggy's cabin he never saw the inside area and was shocked to see a very spacious area with a lot of monitors and loose wires connected to different lights on the dashboard. The vehicle was clearly supped up for combat as she described it. "I don't live far from here, should just bee in the apartments a mile in west of here." He gave a few directions as Krista started up the engine lighting the inside with a lot of lights. Slowly moving out of the shed.

Purplish blue lighting crashed down into the junkyard causing the two to watch in complete shock. They could hear numerous alarms going off in the distance. Krista seemed to look concerned seeing the beams as she looked at Midoriya "That looked like my dad's…" She cut herself off to steal a second glance. "Stay here." She got out of the buggy and moved to the area the lighting struck.

The closer she got the more her head filled with dread. It was not a pretty sight no doubt but watching ominous lighting akin to her father's supernatural abilities means trouble, lots of trouble. Trudging forward she kept close to the ground as she slowly heard a lot of things. The car alarms dying out being the most relieving, the sound of a diesel engine being less so. The towers around the pile started to get a strange whit and red glow but no details could be made outside of the height of the mashed colors was close to two and a half stories in the air. The engine was loud and heavy, most likely one used to move either a semi or a heavily armed antipersonnel vehicle. The last thing she heard sent shivers through her corporeal form a slow start up before transforming into the children's song Turkey in The Straw. She began to run back to Grasshopper in full force panicking every step hearing the engine revving signs saying that it will begin moving soon. She slid across the roof of the Buggy to her side Midoriya looking at her puzzled.

"We need to leave. NOW!' she said slamming the gas only to have engine turn off on her. "Of all the times you decide to." She mutters angrily.

"What is it? Midoriya looked concern at her panicking

"We just found my first opponent." She panicked more as suddenly a gigantic metal jaw lifted upward crushing down on the mountain of juked cars. Moving in its stead was a massive black delivery van with purplish red polka dots across the its body. The lower part of the jaw had a license plate reading you U SCREAM on it as the massive head glowed a dull color before erupting into a massive ball of fire laughing in the process.

"What the hell?" The hero in training screamed in complete shock a creature of this stature was far from the normal machine the thing rivaled massive dump trucks in quarries.

"It's called Dark Tooth, heavily influenced by one of my dad's star drivers." She started to explain. "Not exactly a good first match I need to get you out of here." The engine finally started as the oversized ice cream truck full charged at them. "HOLD ON!" she yelled bracing for impact.

The collision flung them through the shed she was using as a garage careening over a pile of destroyed cars and launched them into the streets outside the junk yard. Krista grabbed the steering wheel regaining her bearings wow her passenger looked equal if not more shaken by the head on collision.

She winced in pain looking at the Light show coming from the junkyard showing that it was picking up pace possibly looking for them. "We got lucky the armor held." She spoke up looking at the vehicles current damage bar. The armor rating bar showed to be just below a quarter. "I need to get you out of here." She glanced around cautiously seeing the engine finally start up.

"But the Truck." Midoriya started to protest only to feel the buggy accelerate quickly through the streets seeing many pedestrians panicking at what just transpired.

"It's not your fight besides if I let it destroy Grasshopper I can finally rest." As optimistic as it was the two knew what she was think about.

"After all of this finally being free to do what you please?" He started to question her as she ran a red light looking to get out of the Trucks radar before it tracks her. "If we don't that thing could still destroy the city."

"It's only after me." She rebutted seeing several cruisers starting to be on her tail now. "It should disappear after I die."

"Can you even confirm that?" Midoriya glared at her serious concern deep in his eyes. It seemed his driver never tried to look him in the eyes to confirm such a claim. It did not take long to see her lower her head a little just so her eyes were covered by the hat's bill. "Do you really want to die that badly?" He questions her only to see her remain silent. Dark Tooth crashed through the gates of the junkyard. Grasshopper speed full straight toward him. He looked at her concerned the massive ice cream truck full spread at her as well. "I get your life has been hell but listen to me!" He blurted out mind only set on getting her to listen. "Why do you think he decided to put himself through this?" He asked hoping she was still listening rather than thinking about death.

Grasshopper and Dark Tooth were nearing each other two full city blocks stood in each other's way. Midoriya started to think on the best way to answer. "Cause he want's you to suffer?" At that point tears were coming down the ghost's cheeks, or what ever qualifies as tears on a ghost. He gritted his teeth not sure how she will respond. "It's not because he finds amusement in this. NO! it's from the fact he is trying to do right to the one person he regretted wronging." Krista was still motionless as the two vehicles still charged at each other. "You, his daughter."

Krista grunted angrily "And look where that has gotten me." She demanded finally speaking up. "80 years past my actual life, fighting on the streets of a different country, against everything my dad had built."

"Because someone wants to get at him not you." He rebutted he looked to see only a block was left. "He brought you back to finish what he started." He watched only to her still emotionless outside of her unexpected outburst. "Ending your family's curse and live free from the tag name Daughter of Calypso." He yelled seeing that half a block remained.

He closed his eyes preparing for the worse. Meanwhile Krista's mind raced with thousands of questions. Eventually the one question she had an answer came into the dark corners of the mad driver that won her two tournaments of Twisted Metal finally crawled into her head. " **Do you get tired of dying?** "

She grew angry realizing that this would be her fourth death in a row. The one question that had plagued her since reawakening again came back and again the same option her father presented to her at her third attempt came into her mind. She was back in that spot and it drove the sanity of the one willing to do anything to see her dad again come hell or high water. The one that grew angered at the chaos the contest wrought onto the world with no right. her teeth gritted as she let out a frustrated yell that caused her passenger to lean back in his seat.

Midoriya jumped in shock at her sudden unbottling of anger. Tilting to see the massive tire nearly on top of them. He screamed unsure if they would make it. Only too feel his weight shift toward His door seeing the sharp spin right back into the junk yard narrowly missing a crushing death. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to speak in shock.

"Can it." Krista muttered in annoyance "I got a game to win."

Dark Tooth turned to give chase only to begin seeing that it had lost the buggy slowly chasing into the junkyard. Quiet and no light most likely the headlights were turned off. Several pings hit the side of it. It did not take long to tell it was machinegun fire. It quickly whirled to get a series of missiles to the side of it and caught a glimpse of the dune buggy disappearing into the city. Giving chase.

"Why are we going into the populated area?" He asked concerned looking at the driver.

"Dark Tooth is strong, durable, and packs more weaponry than a cartel safehouse." Krista spoke up watching it give chase. "It will break us in a head on fight and cause massive casualties." The hero in training did not get her line of thinking.

"Massive arsenal, strong, and powerful." He began to relay his information. "Top speed likely ninety kilometers per hour." He felt the buggy take a sharp corner throwing his thoughts off for a second. "He lacks acceleration."

"You catch on quick Green." Krista spoke up surprised.

"But why the city?" he asked concerned. "there is higher chance of civilian casualty."

"Two reasons." She responded still on the road though ignoring all the rules. "One, bring the existence of the tournament into light."

"Create a massive incident." He looked in horror at the thought. Krista nodded.

"And two the city is just a ploy."

"your actual target is…" He slowly began to think not sure where she was going with this plan. It hit him then massive open space with a lot of dirt. "Your aim is the Academy."

"Found the nerd of the school." She quipped slamming the nitro as Dark Tooth came extremely close to nailing them with a heavy napalm strike blowing several cars to molten bits. Midoriya 's face turned pale seeing suck destruction.

"Can you take it out?" he quivered in a hesitant to trust her way.

"I did it before in Hong Kong. How's this any different?" She responded surprisingly confident in her abilities behind the wheel of her dune buggy.

Dark Tooth crashed through the streets giving chase. Multiple cars never lasted long under the weight of the massive truck. Panic was growing fast among the streets if it kept up law enforcement would be called in. Midoriya held onto the dashboard of the buggy turning to see Dark Tooth crash right through one of the towns train bridges and keep moving ass if it went through nothing. He concluded that the massive rig must have had a very reinforced frame to withstand such a collision with out as much as a scratch on it's paint. "It's gaining." He spoke up slowly having his own courage returning to him during the insanity. The buggy took a very sharp corner into an alleyway. The massive vehicle was not going to fit in the middle of the two buildings the truck stood still for a second before backing up and chasing full pursuit down the block from them. To his shock Krista slammed the breaks catching him off guard.

"You're going to want to hold on." She spoke up at her passenger. Dark Tooth's destruction started to become closer again. She quickly swapped some latches for a strange looking canister. On the front of the buggy a catapult pulled out of the trunk hood, armed with what looked to be a plastic explosive strapped to a propane tank. She pulled a switch on the steering wheel launching the projectile landing on the twisted ice cream truck catching the driver's attention. It slowly reversed as Krista hit the Accelerator; flooring the gas pedal. Dark Tooth suddenly shimmered with a bright blue light only for Krista's buggy to begin having the twin mounted machineguns open fire at it chipping the shield. "Kid can you read?" She asked still watching the Truck a little way to go

"I can read." Responded puzzled "It's basic social skills why would you-"

"English!" she yelled launching a missile that left a red trail at the massive truck shattering the shield from the look of it.

"Oh, yes" he rebutted catching on now.

"Good." She handed him a remote. "When it says primed click the red button."

Normally hesitance was a practice he made for himself since he stared attending the hero's academy but given the situation, he gave a nod as a response. The Truck backed up and angled itself it looked to be reading for a counterattack. The canister was in clear view. The buggy jumped once earning some air. It jumped a second time narrowly avoiding a homing missile. The third jump cleared the alley and the remote showed primed on its screen. He did not miss a beat as soon as he clicked it. Grasshopper became covered in a shield like the one dark tooth had just used not long before. Midoriya clicked the button only to feel an intense burst of fire and a powerful concussive blast as his vision outside the vehicle became engulfed with orange flames. He felt his body slam to the ground as his vision came back. He turned to look at the truck a massive dent had lodged itself to the main cargo area of the machine.

Dark Tooth slowly tried to restart itself and began to give chase yet again. It became clear why Dark Tooth was a pain to fight. Krista clicked her tongue wondering what other options she had. She scanned her arsenal again looking for a possible answer. The school was closing in and already on cue it looked to be in a state of lock down. "I need a ramp." she muttered seeing that Dark Tooth was gaining.

"Let it ram you." Midoriya responded as he observed the truck.

"Are you crazy?" She looked at the mad student.

"Just trust me on this okay, When I tell you to use that super jump you did earlier today."

Krista looked at him but given everything she might as well trust him. Dark Tooth let loose a bunch of missiles that Grasshopper barely tanked the vehicle was not looking good. The massive truck still gained speed ready to crush the little vehicle under its tire.

"Now, Gwoaah." Midoriya screamed caught off guard by the buggy's rapid launch before feeling the collision with Dark Tooth sending the two right over the Academy's walls.

The two sat there staring down the main building trying to catch their breath. Krista started laughing a little as she saw the smoke of her buggy spewing from the rearview mirror. It was nearing it's end and was not sure many more hits she could take. "Nice plan kid." She spoke up finally as the two continued to catch their breath.

"Do you think we won?' he asked confidently looking and seeing the massive Ice cream truck fleeing into the night.

"For now."

The radio slowly retuned again despite being broken. "Congratulations on outlasting Dark Tooth's Assault." The same voice answered again.

"You F-" Krista was cut of as she felt more pain stem to her. It felt as though she was suffering a drastic metamorphosis.

"It appears there was more to the wish than I thought." The voice seemed amused at this sudden revelation. "But it still looks as though you are still soul bound to your little Grasshopper for now. I'll let you have your peace for today. But please be ready for the first real fight next time." The radio quickly died again as Midoriya looked back at his driver in shock.

Krista was originally multiple shades of transparent blue but now looked to be a physical human girl with blonde hair. Sporting a blue hat and was in a green tank top a blue short. She seemed to be just as confused looking at herself yet again. "Today just keeps getting more and more crazy." She muttered before looking the passenger she had. She gave a small smile before starting the dune buggy again. "Where did you say you live?"


	4. Pit Stop

It took both Krista and Midoriya the upward of two hours. It did not help that Krista could not read Japanese having never finished high school (and Spanish was the only foreign language her school taught.) On top of that Krista quickly learned Japan had a different way of doing street addresses from her home country. Mix that in with the green haired nerd's tendency to over mutter and it resulted in the driver taking multiple wrong turns. He eventually relied on left and right to explain where she was going.

Krista's first thought when she saw the apartment was to only whistle. "Not a bad pad Green."

Midoriya turned confused and slightly red faced. "Gr-Gr-Green? What?" Krista responded with a face palm.

"You really need to knock that crap off if you're trying to be some spandex crusader." It became humorously apparent how similar sentiment was given to him by his mentors which made him hang his head in defeat. She snickered a little looking at his flustered face "Word of advice: If you ever feel yourself getting flustered. Breath in, hold it in, let your head collect itself then exhale. More of a racer's trick but could work."

"R-right." He slowly got out of the Dune buggy seeing a few massive scrapes in the paint. "Um, you are still not planning on… you know."

Krista rolled her eyes. "No, I have a feeling I'm guessing they have a small manhunt for me right now."

"Oh, good even if it's only for a bit." The teen seemed to be much more hopeful about this revaluation seemingly able to convince her away from her attempted death even if it seemed to be for a short while. He turned around and moved toward his apartment as the familial roar of her dune buggy signaled her leaving the grounds likely in search of a place to do her repairs.

It was ten at night for her and frankly, an apocalypse style dune buggy stuck out like a sore thumb. She stopped on a corner road trying to think of her next move. The junk yard was a no go. Not only were the tools destroyed but likely they traced Dark Tooth's rampage as starting from there. She leaned back thinking she might be camping out in the driver's seat, while manageable it was a very painful way to sleep.

 _"KZZT…"_ She heard in her half-dazed stupor looking around confused to see her broken radio seemed to be in better shape than she had imagined. " _KKKZZZTT…. Kri…. Are you receiving?"_ It was choppy but it was clear someone who was not the original voice.

Hesitantly she reached for the radio. "This is Grasshopper." She spoke she was not sure if whoever this new figure could be trusted. "Who is this?"

" _Ms. Sp…ks, Perfect… Seems like you are in a ver…P..or situation no?"_ The voice seemed to be British. Whoever this was clearly knew her, likely affiliated with the voice from earlier? " _Y..'d be ecstatic.. to. hea… our… new living arrangements are in order. A…l you have to do is turn a few blocks west of here."_

"Who is this?" She barked back still not trusting this new voice.

" _An old enemy tu..ed friend."_ He remarked while pleasant Krista did not like the sound of this. An enemy generally meant the person had no real quarrel with her, only her father; just lashing out at the her in recompense.

"Gonna have to be more specific, me or him?" She returned still airing to the side of unease.

" _Hmm..."_ The voice pondered. " _A L..tle of both act...ly. You may recall my car's a..ena name. Cr..ms..n Fu…"_ The Radio cut out at a very unfortunate time. " _Just head my w..ds fo… now…."_ At this point She was past really caring as she decided to humor herself with the voice's request.

It took about ten minutes For Krista to reach the supposed location. It was on a crumbier side of the town. While it was nicer than the dregs of her home city but by the rest of this country's standard it was just dated by close to sixty years. She turned her head following the directions that were given only to meet the eye of her father's former company. An abandoned garage with the Calypso Industries logo spray painted on it. She looked up at the roof to see a green neon light shut off though based on the loose shape she could make out it looked to be a wrench.

"Must have been one of his old crime fronts." She remarked moving toward the door. It had a rusted lock and chain strapped to it. Not what she was expecting turning back to her Dune Buggy she pulled out of its trunk a pair of bolt cutters. "What were you hiding dad?" Snapping the lock and opening lifting the door to show a fully stocked mechanics shop.

Several boxes lined with what looked to be professional grade wrenches, bolts, pilers. It was simply a mechanics dream come true. She turned to get Grasshopper into the garage, ready to see what she could do about the broken and badly battered rig. She paused suddenly feeling an invisible force hit her suddenly. Exhaustion seemed to catch up to her. She sighed as she closed the garage door, rather just interested falling asleep and getting to work in the morning. Pounding at the garage door however delayed her perfectly laid plans Shaking her head turning to face who ever visited her. She approached the door leaning against it seeing if she could make out any voices.

"Krista?" The voice, intelligent yet slightly higher pitched. The voice belonged to the Principle of the Academy that her car slumbered in. "Are you in there? We saw the footage, come out and explain please." While not demanding he seemed to be taking all she warned about seriously.

She relented believing that it was too late to be dealing with this though as it stands the near immortal teenager was long past the point of paying any real mind to the situation. Opening the door, she was greeted by three people. Firstly, there was Nezu, the vermin principle his face appeared to hold the same comforting smile he showed when they first meant. Though his eyes while notably much harder to read portrayed signs that he was confused and possibly angry. The second individual looked much drearier. He looked extremely disheveled in his clothes and honestly had a mildly pungent odor, the kind a cop may get on a steak out in the summer. Most of his chin was covered by a very thick scarf and may have been multiple strands of scarf there on top of that. His eyes covered by what looked to be over stylized welder's goggles. The other person that had accompanied the principle caused Krista to do a double take, standing before her at an imposing six foot was a dog human looking thing. She had to shake her head for a second trying to recollect her thoughts.

"Oh, it's you." She muttered looking at Nezu. She tilted her head back toward his associates. "Who's Scruff McGruff and the Invisible Man?" All three of them seemed to be unphased by her remarks though the Dog looked slightly confused as he raised his brow. She gestured the three in as they followed suit.

"You broke into here, didn't you?" The scarf man spoke up noting the broken chain. His voice mildly muffled by the bandages.

"About two minutes ago yeah." Krista remarked leaning against Grasshopper.

The individual leaned in toward Nezu his gaze never left her, however. Krista could not make out what he was saying though she was guessing it had to do with her attitude, not like she had run ins with the authorities before.

"Excuse Eraser Head." Nezu spoke up. "He has been relatively sore still from an attack he had to bide time for professional help to arrive.

"What kind of name is Eraser Head." Were the only words to escape her mouth slightly more confused by the new world's views naming heroes? "What ever happened to things like, I don't know. Just anything other than that makes it sound like your head is only good on pencils." She muttered on based on how the man did not tense he seemed to not care over her insults. That or the bandages were covering up any signs that she was getting to him.

"Great, a smart-ass little brat…" Eraser Head muttered looking at her. Seemed like she did get to him.

"He did not exactly care for a lot of the publicity that comes with hero work." Nezu explained half-heartedly. "He only took the name because something was needed for the registry. But now I believe we are owed some answers." His tone while cheerful and bright eyed slowly turned to a much more serious tone. "Chief Tsuragamae if you'd please?"

"At nineteen-hundred-forty-five reports of unknown lightning were reported. Several minutes later a green dune buggy matching your car came barreling through the downtown area at high speeds. It was chased by, and I'm not sure if this is correct but, 'a giant ice cream truck.' Eventually the massive truck fled the scene leaving this." The chief did not miss a beat as he recalled the summary of the report. "Total casualties: two hundred. Estimated injured: currently unknown. The black monster truck was chased by an agency only to see it fade on the outskirts."

Krista eyed him expecting a continued response "Normally we would write this off as a new super villain we will need to prepare for but shortly after the report Nezu saying he believes he has a connection."

Her eyes rolled looking at the three heroes waiting for the obvious reasoning. It was Nezu that broke the tension. "Sparks-ch-"

"Just Krista works." She remarked before he could finish.

"Krista then." He corrected himself "my theory is that truck was connected to you, Wasn't it?" She answered simply with a meek nod. "Then that was one of the former contestants to the Twisted Metal Tournament wasn't it?"

"Likely Needles Kane." Krista concluded "Dad always had a sadistic soft spot for him."

"Needles… As in…" Eraser Head spoke up seemingly familiar with the underground tournament.

"Yes." Krista answered before he could finish "The Ice Cream Truck Killer."

Nezu seemed to be stunted at this revelation. In twenty-twenty-three Shortly before the first discovery of quirks became public, it was pressed worldwide how his Ice Cream Truck went down in a burning heap after they chased him into a corner. His truck transformed into a small scale mech that required two tanks on scene to even contain. Later the truck was destroyed with the use of a carpet bomb that eradicated the truck in the process. His body was never recovered, and the truck was dropped in the Mariana Trench to ensure it would never surface again. The thought of him returning stunted his thoughts.

"His truck the Sweet Tooth is no easy fight, Thing was built like a tank." Krista reminisced at the semi-finals of the tournament taking him on only for him to have a second larger vehicle in back up. "Then he upscaled. I should be glad he was only the warning."

"Warning?" Tsuragamae repeated suddenly finding himself realizing this might be more problematic than predicted.

"Calypso wished for me to live the life I never got. Though his enemies had alternative plans, they have awaited my reawakening in purgatory for one last contest." Krista leaned against Grasshopper disappointed. "Everyone he has ever wronged is gunning for me."

"This sounds ominous." Nezu spoke up he was not expecting to feel beads of sweat form from this news.

"I don't believe you." Eraser Head bluntly spoke up. "You have no evidence to prove that anything you said is true aside from some dated emails."

Krista sighed seemingly indifferent. "Not my problem if you don't believe me." Her tone matching his in terms of indifference and disdain for one another.

"Krista if I may note something." Her gaze set itself on the school's leader possibly mascot. "Your appearance seems much more physical than before."

"Likely her quirk." Eraser Head rebutted.

"You want to test that?" Krista growled having it with this person.

While the two were meeting eyes though one was obstructed it seemed the two had the same kind look about them. A competitive streak willing to disprove while the other seemed more like he wanted to see what her reaction would be should it be denied. Nezu noted though Krista's body posture was stiff and ridged. The aura that could be sensed off her; likely the same kind of aura needed for anyone entering the Twisted Metal Contest, insanity. His gaze fell on her eyes. The same kind of way they fixated right on Eraser Head's goggles showed exactly the kind of mood she was in. Eraser Head seemed to be taking her up on this offer however

"What do you propose?" The man in bandages leaned his head upward trying to back her off only to see that Krista may as well be considered crazy.

"Why are you called Eraser Head?" She asked.

"My quirk's name is Erasure it will cancel out anyone's quirk who is in my gaze." A remark that appeared as though he was trying to intimidate her. Though it only seemed to convince her to continue.

"I don't have a Quirk like you. I'm cursed, life force bound to that car." As Krista boasted the only thought going through his mind was, she suffered from Chunnibre syndrome. All it was missing was the over the top poses and the claim that part of her body was possessed by some other dimensional demon.

Krista took a few steps back getting a good distance away from the group. The way her lips curled into a demented grin as she turned toward them. "Your quirk could end me now in theory casting me into the abyss by severing the terms of my dad's wish."

"Is that so?" Eraser Head muttered seemingly unphased by the driver's bravado.

He was not normally a gambling man; too many variables affected the outcome. He was used to dealing with villains ranging from delusional feelings of invincibility or were just plan crazy driven and were now power hungry. Krista however stunted the data from his personal experience. Conversely, she came off simply as a person with a death wish. He recalled Nezu noting how she seemed to aim a firearm at All Might earlier today with little hesitation. True the hero likely would have dodged with minimal effort she was still a random variable to anyone. The illusion of her being a spirt bound phantom seemed unlikely though.

He let out a low chuckle seemingly wanting to humor the Driver's claim. "Very well, let us see your game." His announcement was met with the sudden aura of intimidation matched with his hair lightly defying gravity.

"Eraser Head. This is getting to dangerous." Nezu pleaded seeing that he seemed to be fascinated by her claims. "Please remember we don't have a firm understanding of her abilities." Eraser Head seemed to snap out of this for a split second though his hair never dropped. All of them were caught suddenly off hand though by the speed of Krista's hand as it had reached inside Grasshopper pulling what looked to be a silver cylindrical shaped item.

All three of them realized too late that her hand held a revolver though not pointed at any of them, instead it faced her. Before any could react, the room echoed the familiar click and bang. In complete shock her body dispersed to nothing but ash on the floor. In its stead was still Krista now the familiar shade of blue and able to be seen through.

All of three stood in disbelief at the shocking turn of events. Krista as soon as most of her head reformed looked at the lot of them her finger moving to her ear. "Ughh that was louder than I thought." Muttering as her attention back to the three. "See what I mean? It's not just some scientific thing that can be explained with loose science theory. This is dark magic that existed way before any of us." The group was silent, Eraser Head seemed to be mostly unphased despite being assisted in this test. Seemed he wasn't fully convinced but guess it was to be expected.

Clapping came from the doorway though catching all four of guard. "Krista Your weird suicide death wish is getting out of hand. To think I agree to this damn op." A very hard-boiled voice came from behind them.

He looked to be a in his mid-forties though his hair betrayed that. White and slightly long. The suit he wore made him an obvious spook for some government but given both his skin and accent he was indefinitely American. Krista looked at him in disbelief before her brow furrowed in rage.

"You of all of the unfavorable as-" She was cut off by the man as he approached the three. He started to speak fluent Japanese to the three of heroes who seem to have taken intrigue to him, thusly cutting her off from the conversation.

"[Agent Sheppard.]" He spoke to the three before giving a slight bow. "[Former F.B.I. Transfer to the CIA under orders by the U.N. in two thousand twelve.]"

Nezu nodded in acknowledgement continuing the conversation. "[Given your looks I take it was some special circumstance.]" he continued his observations while he noted that Krista had been berating him with quite a colorful amount of profanities.

"[After Twisted Metal was finally shut down, I was put into long term cold storage as a just in case. Calypso himself advised the counter measures.]" Sheppard concluded his remarks before glancing at the other two. "[It seems the evils of the old world have caught up to the age of heroes. Don't worry I am here to help.]" He felt a plastic bottle hit him in the back of the head he turned to see the ghost in the middle of her tantrum grabbing another one. "You brat!" He growled at her only to see her holding up a single finger. "Charming." He remarked unphased by her anger.

"[You two have history?]" Tsuragamae inquired looking at how the two interacted. It was obvious the two have some form of dissonance, most notably was the detail that Krista had much more animosity toward authority.

"[In Two-Thousand and Six the L.A.P.D. did some really nasty stuff to stop the Twisted Metal Tournament.]" Shepard recalled the old files on the contest. "[She was one of their fail safes.]"

Eraser Head looked at the agent, absorbing what information he could about this new threat. "[Something to her or her father?]" his tone already implied that he may have already knew the answer.

"[They turned her corpse into a bomb. She pre-detonated by accident in her third match.]" Shepard's voice seemed to be sickened by the tactic, though he viewed it as a last resort option. In many ways he and Eraser Head were eerily similar though Shepard clearly showed a less than lethargic energy state. He turned fast enough to catch a wrench Krista had thrown at him.

"Krista could you please calm down?" Nezu spoke up again choosing to hide the fact he knew why her rage was focused. Krista however looked to be exhausted and stormed off and slammed the door to the office to get away from the four.

"[I fear you only pissed her off.]" Sheppard remarked turning back to them "[it is not going to make my job easier.]"

Tsuragamae turned to him curiously. He also noted humorously that Shepard was somewhat off put by both him and Nezu, though he did a good job at hiding it. "[is there something else we need to know?]"

[William feared that this was going to happen. He asked me before the final contest to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy.]" He moved his hand to massage the back of his head "[Course it does not help when crazy runs in the family. Put that on top of the tournament's resurrection and well, it's shit creek without a paddle.]"

"[I see.]" The dog detective remarked looking at the others. "[I'll need to get all of this reported I have a feeling the next few weeks are going to be very trying times.]" He slowly bowed out of the conversation as Nezu and Eraser head looked to the CIA operative.

"[Do you think she'll calm down.?]" Nezu seemed to be concerned since so far Krista has demonstrated a numerous amount of dangerous habits.

Shepard shook his head with disappointment. "[Kid's a walking time bomb and a disaster magnet. Much like anyone in her family.]" he leaned into his pocket pulling out a carton of cigarettes. His mind was only wanting the nicotine at this point. "[I'm honestly tempted to just let her be at this point.]"

Nezu's gaze showed signs of disapproval though. "[perhaps she just needs some long-term help.]"

The agent looked to him mildly interested to what he had to say. "[what are you trying to say exactly?]"

"[I believe my school may be something to help her iron herself out. If what the news feed shows, she is no stranger to dealing with adversity. Perhaps she just needs a way to refocus herself.]" The Headmaster tried to politely conclude seeing that this may help convince her into trying to join U.A. Academy.

Shepard tilted his head puffing on his smoke. He seemed to be in heavy contemplation on the thought. He looked down at the rodent principle before reaching into his coat to pull out an envelope that was heavily bundled with several other sheets.

"[As Krista's guardian it is my responsibility to make sure she is ready for the future. However, it may be best to have you talk to her.]" Handing Nezu the old files. He continued his remarks on the subject, "I only planned to leave these papers and my card for her should she ever need me. Officially the garage was paid off by her trust fund and is legally hers to do whatever she pleases with." He started to walk away before halting in place.

"[I will be around to help deal with the ghost drivers. If you need me, I will be at the US Embassy.]" He continued to walk off mostly uninterested in continuing the conversation.

Nezu looked at Eraser Head who had removed the goggles. ["What do you think?]" was all he asked to the silent bandage man.

"[I get the feeling one of our classes is going to get bigger.]" He spoke up somewhat unphased. "[If you're going to do that, it's your choice.]"

Nezu knew he wasn't going to stop him. He may view the idea as fool hardy, but it was his choice. He treaded toward the stairwell that the office she had stormed of to was and tapped the door a few times. "Krista, I don't know if you are even paying attention but me and my friend are about to leave." He looked down at the cracks in the door noticing that there was a weak blueish glow coming from it. She likely was resting just on the other side of the door.

Eraser Head had slowly made his way to the garage door looking it over to see if it would lock. Hung to the wall next the door a dust covered photograph caught his eyes. Seemingly curious he grabbed it and using one of his scarfs wiped the portrait to see what looked to be a faded photograph at least a hundred years of age given the eighties looking clothes. It was of a married couple at what looked to be an American suburban house. The man a tall and slender built individual with ratty long hair swept back, holding a child likely only two years of age. The mother however was too faded to make out. The sun had not been kind to this portrait. It was not exactly hard for Eraser head to conclude the child in the photo was the phantom in the other room. The blue ball cap confirmed this much as it seemed to be something the father gave her. He turned back toward Nezu waiting for him to wrap up his last speech he planned to make.

"Mr. Shepard seemed to have a few things to leave with you. It's not a lot though. It looks like this will be your home now." He paused trying to think of his next set of words. "I won't act like I know the way you feel. A life of betrayal and accursed living that seems to never grant you the rest and peace you desire. But in many a way I think this might be a chance to rethink yourself." His mind recalled his abject surprise when Dark Tooth appeared, and the way Krista was driving it into the limelight. " I believe to some amount you want to give yourself another chance as much as William would have wanted. I'll leave this stuff here, but I would like for you to drop by the high school sometime. Mull it over and see if it maybe worth trying." He placed the pile of folders before slowly treading off.

Krista waited till she heard the two leave. She let out a befuddled moan of exhaustion opening the door seeing the paperwork. Shaking her head, she moved it to the desk where she saw what looked to be both a form designating a business and a high school application somewhat translated to give her a vague idea what they were asking.


End file.
